


not a proposal

by kaaogami (ghoulnoace)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulnoace/pseuds/kaaogami
Summary: It's not like he’s proposing marriage.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [davevel732](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davevel732/gifts).



> Happy birthday!! A day late but still!!! 
> 
> This isn't as polished or coherent as I'd like it to be, but I hope you enjoy this!

They’re sitting at the low table in his apartment when he decides to ask the question during lunch, which, he realizes as he watches Daiki choke on his food, is a very stupid thing to do. He should have waited until dessert.

“What did you just ask me?” Daiki says after he gulps down his glass of water, his tone high and incredulous.

That makes Taiga a little hurt and a lot irritated. Is the idea really so farfetched? After all, haven’t they been dating since their last year of high school? It’s only logical to want to take it to the next step, right? Well, at least that’s what he thought.

“You heard me,” he grits out, his grip on the thing he has hidden on his hand tightening.

“I did. Just… are you sure?” Daiki asks, his expression turning from his earlier disbelief to something Taiga thinks is unsure yet hoping.

Taiga drops his gaze to the table, suddenly unable to look at the other head-on. “Yeah, I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t sure in the first place, _Aho._ ”

“Aw,” Daiki coos, bending forward over the table to look up at Taiga’s downturned gaze. “Are you embarrassed, Taiga?”

“I’m not!” he denies through the splash of red he can feel painting his cheeks.

Daiki laughs, the sound of it so happy and real that Taiga feels his own lips tugging into an answering grin. Daiki then looks at him and says, “Taiga. Ask me again.” And his eyes are so wide and openly affectionate, Taiga wants to go over there and drape himself over the other’s lap and kiss him until they’re both panting for breath.

“Would you like to move in with me?” he asks instead, at the same time holding his clenched hand up and opening it, his heart beating even faster than when he first said the words earlier, which is stupid, because it’s not like he’s proposing marriage.

Daiki stares, wide-eyed in wonder, at the silver key on his palm. He looks back up at him, says, “Hell yeah I’d like to!” without even a second more of hesitation, and the next moment he’s on Taiga’s lap, kissing him deep, kissing him lovingly, a smile against his lips and a hand clasped around his, fingers entwined and cold metal pressed between the warmth of their palms.

They stay that way, in each other’s arms, long after the food on the table has gone cold.

 

* * *

 

“I should have fucking realized you were basically living in my place already, you freeloader,” Taiga says the next day as he packs the last of Daiki’s clothes, all of which filled only one of his _small_ sports bag. The rest of it, he guesses, is already folded neatly on Taiga’s own closet from the countless times Daiki has slept over and been too lazy to take them home.

“Eh? I don’t know what you mean,” he hears Daiki say from the living room.

Taiga just sighs as he wanders around his boyfriend’s small bedroom, doing a last thorough check to make sure that there’s no piece of clothing left crumpled or hiding around the corners. Daiki is, after all, a _slob,_ something Taiga promises to wean him out of when they’re finally, _officially,_ living together.

Living together. The two of them. _‘It feels a little unreal still, even after years of dating,’_ Taiga thinks as he feels a grin threatening to spill on his lips.

“Hey Taiga, I’m finished – What’s with that face?” Daiki asks as he suddenly appears beside him.

“Nothing!” Taiga says in surprise, his eyes falling on the small cardboard box Daiki’s carrying. “Is that all that you packed from the living room and kitchen?”

Daiki looks at him curiously for a few more seconds before he nods. “Yeah. And I’ve cleaned out the fridge and the trash. I might have thrown out an alien bread. It was green and it looked dangerous.”

“… That’s just ordinary bread. With mold,” Taiga says, his stare and his tone unimpressed.

“Well, whatever. I got rid of it. Anyway, are we done? I want to move in with you soon, baby.” Daiki leans forward to peck him on the cheek, and he smiles at Taiga as he grabs the bag from the bed and slings it over his shoulder, all the while keeping the box close to his chest with one hand.

He instantly turns suspicious. Smiling at and kissing him out of nowhere? Carrying his own stuff without Taiga having to ask him first? And calling him _baby?_ He’s either teasing or is trying to distract Taiga from something. “What’s in the box, Daiki?”

“Oh, just stuff,” the other says nonchalantly as he tries to circle past him and out the door.

Taiga sees him turn his gaze to the side though, a telltale sign that he’s lying, and so he blocks the way and stands with his feet apart and his hands on his hips. “It’s your porn, isn’t it?”

“What? _No!”_ Daiki says in protest, even daring to sound offended and use his puppy dog eyes on Taiga, which doesn’t work on him because he _hates_ those beasts.

“I told you to leave those here!” he growls in irritation.

Daiki wisely chooses that moment to drop the act. “These are years worth of Mai-chan’s limited edition magazines!”

“I don’t care. Leave it!”

“No.”

“I said fucking leave it.”

“Make me,” Daiki says, his eyes narrowing and his feet shifting subtly to the side, a movement all too familiar to Taiga from years of basketball matches between them, and he knows the other’s readying to move past him or dodge out of his reach.

Taiga lowers himself into a slight crouch, his eyes not straying from Daiki’s. He breathes out, and in the next second, he _feels_ – not sees – Daiki move to his right. He follows, almost instinctively, and before the other can move past him, Taiga lunges and wraps his arms around his elusive boyfriend’s waist, bringing the bag on Daiki’s shoulder dropping on the floor with a thud and both of them crashing down the squeaky bed.

God, he hates this bed. They can never fuck properly here without waking up the whole damn complex. It’s a good thing Daiki’s moving in for good then. Taiga’s bed is bigger and softer, not to mention sturdy enough to withstand the wildest bout of activities from two huge and energetic men like them.

“Taiga what the hell! You’re heavy!” Daiki squirms from underneath him.

“Give me that box,” Taiga says, keeping one arm around Daiki’s back and using the other to tug at the object in question.

“No! Get off!”

“ _Daiki,”_ he hisses, tone growing impatient.

“I won’t give you the damn box, _Ta ~ i ~ ga ~ ”_ And then he grins and sticks out his tongue, endearingly childish and taunting.

“Oh? Even if I do this?” Taiga hums, bringing his arm under Daiki’s shirt and splaying his hand against the warm skin of his back. He moves it until only the tips of his fingers are on tan skin, and then, with his touch oh-so-light, he brings his hand down the small of Daiki’s back, feeling goosebumps trailing in its wake. He smirks as he hears Daiki curse and arch his back, but Taiga follows, moving his fingers in circling motions.

“No?” Taiga asks, his tone playful and challenging. He waits until Daiki opens his mouth before he scores lines of stinging scratches on his skin with his nails.

Daiki shoots him a defiant glare even as his stubborn refusal trails off into a breathy moan, and somehow, he’s still keeping his tight hold on the box.

Well then. Taiga places both of his hands on either side of the other’s waist where his shirt has ridden up, spreading his fingers and putting slight pressure on its tips. He looks at Daiki with a raised brow, and he almost laughs as blue eyes widen in sudden realization and panic.

“Nonono, Tai _gahahahahaha –_ _stop_! Fuck – _ahahahaha_ – !”

Taiga _doesn’t_ stop with his attack on Daiki’s ticklish spots, even as the bed squeaks in protest and the other knees him on the stomach from all his writhing, even as he thrashes to get away and sends the box flying over the bed, upending its contents. He doesn’t spare it a glance to check if it really contains magazines of a scantily-clad Mai-chan; he _can’t_ spare it a glance because Daiki’s a sight to behold right now – his mouth open around his laughter, loud and boisterous, his face flushed, and his eyes bright and teary. He feels something stir in him then, warm and pleasant –

“Tai- _hahaha-_ ga _aaaa_ – _stop, please_ – ”

– and this time, he does, but only because he wants to make the man under him breathless for an entirely different reason. Wants to steal his breath with a kiss or two or more. Wants to taste his sweet laughter on his tongue, now and everyday, always.

Taiga cradles Daiki’s cheeks with his hands and he says over Daiki’s heavy panting, “I love hearing you laugh,” and he also means ‘ _I love_ you.'

“You are such an asshole,” Daiki mutters, his voice hoarse. He then punches him on the gut, weak and teasing, and then raises his arms to wrap around Taiga’s neck. He looks up at him, his gaze soft and tender, and he whispers against his lips, almost like a secret –

“I love your laugh too, you idiot,” and he also means _‘I love_ you, _too.’_ He chuckles, bright and airy. “Now kiss me.”

 

* * *

 

They drop by the convenience store on the way home. And that night, they eat nabe for dinner.

He has taught Daiki a thing or two in the kitchen, and earlier he let him help him chop the vegetables. Taiga watched, with a grin he knew looked goofy, as Daiki worked, with his brows furrowed in concentration and the tip of his tongue sticking out of his mouth. _‘Cute,_ ’ he thinks. And as a result of Taiga’s distraction and Daiki’s average chopping skills, they have unevenly sliced vegetables on the pot.

But it’s okay. The food tastes good and he feels full, happy. Beside him, Daiki is telling a story about one of his co-workers and laughing every so often, not the full-bodied one from the tickle torture of that afternoon, but just as beautiful to see and hear.

“Then he – ”

“Daiki.”

The other man stops and turns his head to look back at him, a small smile on his lips. “Yeah?”

Taiga moves closer, their shoulders touching. “You don’t have to leave from now on,” he says, and maybe he doesn’t just mean watching the other leave in the evening, or in the morning after a sleepover, and wondering when he will drop by again, hoping it will be sooner rather than later _._

Daiki smirks, but his tone and the look in his eyes aren’t teasing. They’re earnest when he says, “I wasn’t planning on leaving again, _ever_ ,” and Taiga knows he means more than leaving, in the evening or in the morning, going back to his own place, and then dropping by the very next day.

Taiga smiles wide, the other tilting his head and mirroring it, and that’s when he sees something that wasn’t there before yesterday – something glinting around Daiki’s neck.

“What – ?”

Daiki notices his distracted gaze and he chuckles, rubbing at his nape and looking abashed. “Wanted to keep it close,” he mumbles as he reaches inside his shirt and takes out a necklace – similar to Taiga’s – with the silver key Taiga gave him just last night hanging from it. Daiki picks up the key and brings it up to his lips as he looks at Taiga, his gaze piercing over the slash of red on his cheeks, and continues, “All the time."

They’re living together now, the reality of it only just really sinking on him in this moment. But for some reason, this feels more than that. He hears an unspoken ‘ _forever_ ,’ simmering on the air between their bodies, which were much closer now than a minute ago; can hear it crackling on the wake of Daiki’s gasp as Taiga presses against his lips, soft and sure and he doesn’t want to let go ever again.

He feels a hand tangle on the short strands of hair over his nape, moving his head for a better angle, and he sighs, the sound of it swallowed by his lover’s kiss.

It’s sweet, the kiss, soft and lingering, but the heat catches up quickly, and from there on it’s tongues meeting in a wet, frenzied dance, sharp nips on each other’s lips, stuttered moans deep in their throats, and hands grabbing at each other tight, leaving bruises and tiny sparks of pleasure on skin.

They navigate to the bedroom, never staying more than an inch apart, and fall to the bed in a tangle of limbs. Daiki’s weight pinning him down on his back is heavy and comforting, and Taiga may have whined when the other leans back on his knees and takes the feeling of it away, still close but _not close enough._

“We gonna christen our bed, Taiga?” Daiki says, voice teasing and sultry, as he unbuckles his belt and takes it off.

Taiga swallows and bites his lip, partly in arousal at seeing such a carelessly seductive move, but also at the sound of the words – _our bed_ – ringing in his ears.

Daiki gives him a knowing look, and he smiles. “ _Our_ bed,” he reaches out a hand to grasp at Taiga’s own, palm up on the covers, “ _our_ home.”

He shivers, tightening his hold against Daiki’s, and he thinks he hears his voice tremble when he says, “You have to pay for half the rent, you idiot.”

“Yeah.” There’s a chuckle, and a kiss to Taiga’s knuckles.

“The groceries too.” He lifts his other hand, tugging lightly at the chain around Daiki’s neck.

“No way. You eat more than I do.” A smile against his cheek.

“You need to do your share of the chores.” He raises his hand higher, running his fingers through dark blue locks.

“Ah, I guess I can do that,” a sigh of mock protest, “but you have to cook for me.”

“I already do, you ass.” He laughs, fond and loud.

“Everyday, Taiga.” A brush of lips against his neck, the clink of metal on metal.

“Wait – ” he reaches around his neck, removes his necklace, places it on the nightstand, and says to the other’s questioning look, “I’ll wear it again. When you give me _your_ ring.”

“Oh fuck.” A hiss. “Taiga, I love you.” A whisper, low and fierce.

He growls, “Me too, _fuck,_ me too, Daiki. I love you – ”

The kiss doesn’t start gentle. Their lips meet with bruising force, Daiki’s tongue prying his mouth open and sliding against his own, and Taiga moans, at the slickness of it, at Daiki’s taste. It’s addicting; so very addicting that he closes his eyes tight, grips harder at Daiki’s hair and makes him groan. Taiga licks into the heat of his mouth, at the spots that make him shudder, over and over until they both can’t breathe anymore.

They part only long enough to tug and tear at clothes, almost frantic in their haste, and when they’re finally skin-to-skin, they seek each other’s lips again, drinking in each other’s moans, hands roaming every inch of each other’s heated body, every dip of hard muscle.

Taiga’s shuddering with need, the feeling of it heady and nearly overwhelming, and later, after Daiki fingers himself open and sinks down on his aching length – _‘Stay on your back like that, baby. I want to ride you’ –_ he lets out a guttural moan, the sound echoed by his lover.

Daiki shifts on his feet, knees bent, and he starts to move – at first, it’s with tentative grinding motions that make Taiga grit his teeth, then he circles his hips, smirk on his bitten-red lips at the grunt of impatience Taiga isn’t able to keep in. He finds his rhythm soon enough, fucking himself on Taiga’s cock as he pulls and twists at his own nipples, his moans loud and high.

“Feels good, ahhhh, _Taiga._ Your cock is so _big –_ ”

His voice trails off into a stuttered gasp as Taiga grips his hips hard, bracing his feet on the bed and thrusting into the heat of Daiki’s body, quick and shallow, losing himself in the pleasure, his gaze flitting from his lover’s face to the glint of silver against his skin. They continue with the almost punishing pace, the only sounds in the room their breathy groans, the wet squelching of his cock sliding into Daiki’s ass, and the loud smack of his hips meeting the skin of Daiki’s bottom.

It’s filthy, and it’s _good._ But Taiga wants –

“Closer,” Daiki says around a moan. “I want, Taiga, _ahhhh_ fuck!”

“How?” he manages to say through the daze his mind is in.

“Nnngh, sit up.”

And he does so without pulling out, startling a broken curse from Daiki as the motion pushes Taiga’s cock deeper inside him. “ _Fuck._ Ahh, here, like this,” Taiga says as he directs the other to sit properly on his lap, circling Daiki’s legs around him and crossing his own under Daiki’s weight.

Arms wrap around Taiga’s neck, and this close, he can see the red on Daiki’s face and the glazed look on his eyes, the color of which is now more black than blue; this close, he can easily kiss the moan from Daiki’s lips.

They move, slow and oh-so-deep, arms around each other, and this is even better than before, than all the other times they’ve had sex. Chest-to-chest like this, he can feel their pounding hearts, out of sync but beating in turn, a solid, continuous _thumpthumpthump_.

There’s a line of cold between the heat of their bodies, and when Daiki throws his head back from a particularly deep thrust, Taiga leans forward and mouths at his lover’s sternum, along the length of the chain and up to the juncture of Daiki’s neck and shoulder, sucking bruises where he knows the necklace will rub at the skin. There’s an unexplainable satisfaction that rushes through him at that thought, and he licks at the marks he left, a grin on his lips.

Daiki then tugs at his hair until they’re face to face again, and he purrs, voice thick with need and want, “I’m close, Taiga. Make me cum, baby. _Ahhhh ahh, so good,_ I love you, I love you, Taiga. _”_

“ _Fuck,_ Daiki. I love you so much,"he grits out. He closes a hand around Daiki’s neglected cock, and he almost climaxes at the choked off scream the other makes from the sudden stimulation.

With a few more thrusts and the rough jerking of his hand, he feels Daiki squeeze tight on his cock, his back arching and warm cum spurting on Taiga’s fist. Daiki moans and kisses him then, wild and sloppy and full of tongue. He’s trembling against Taiga so much. He looks so pleasantly _wrecked,_ and the next second, Taiga’s racing towards his own orgasm, the feeling of it so mind-numbingly intense that for a second or two he forgets how to breathe.

He clings to Daiki’s back, their chests heaving and shivers wracking their body. He feels so content _, complete._

They stay like that for a few more minutes, only moving when Daiki complains about the mess and demands that Taiga clean him up, after which they lie on their sides facing each other – as close as they were earlier, limbs wrapped around each other and Daiki using his outstretched arm as a pillow.

“Oh my god,” Daiki mumbles against the sweat on his neck sometime later. “You should propose to me everyday so we can fuck like that every time.”

“Wha – ?! That wasn’t a proposal!” he splutters, but it’s more from embarrassment than denial. Because it _was_ one, even if he didn’t realize it in the beginning. He just doesn’t want to admit this soon that his subconscious pulled a big one over him. “And you totally proposed too, with that key around your neck.”

Daiki just hums. “I’mma buy you a ring so you can wear it on your necklace too. Then you can put Himuro’s in a secret box and hide it where I don’t have to look at it every time we have sex.”

Taiga runs his fingers through Daiki’s hair and laughs at his petulant whine. “Are you jealous?”

“‘m not,” Daiki slurs as he shuffles even closer, his voice heavy with exhaustion. He then lets out a deep sigh, and he whispers, his lips pressing against Taiga’s skin, “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Taiga says in reply, his cheeks warm. But Daiki has already fallen fast asleep, his breath deep and even.

Ah, he’ll just have to say it again in the morning. And every day, and every time after that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> They are idiots. :D


End file.
